


Diary

by black07angel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, zutara - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kataang - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Songfic, Zutara, one-sided kataang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black07angel/pseuds/black07angel
Summary: Wherein Aang finds Katara's journal and reads the entries. Zutara. One-sided Kataang. Seeing as this was written ages ago, Toph's ability to tell when someone is lying is not present in this fic.





	Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Written and published in 2008 in ffnet, cross-posted to AO3. Diary is a song by Bread.

_I don't own Avatar. Mike diMartino and Bryan Konietzko are the creators of Avatar. I don't own the song, lyrics and melody. Diary is a song by Bread. What I own is the plot of the story._

 

* * *

After leaving Guru Pathik in the air temple, the gang had traveled for quite a while.

"Guys, let's find a clearing. Appa has to rest" Aang told the gang.

"That's a good idea, Aang. We're out of food anyway; Sokka and Zuko can go hunting. Or we can go fishing if there's a stream or lake nearby" Katara agreed.

They passed a stream and moments later, they found the perfect clearing to set up camp for the night.

Sokka was helping Katara in preparing dinner while Zuko started the camp fire. They glared daggers at each other before returning to their chores. Toph took a walk with General Iroh while Aang unloaded their packs from Appa.

Aang heaved a sigh as he unloaded Katara's pack from Appa's saddle. He settled it underneath a tree and a small notebook fell from its pocket. He stared at it, wide-eyed, "Hey, that's Katara's diary" Aang thought as he reached for it.

Iroh and Toph had returned from their walk and she called out to him "Hey Aang", he quickly pocketed Katara's diary "Uh, yeah, Toph?"

"Wanna go practice earth bending?" she asked "Uhm, no thanks. I'm tired" he replied "I'm gonna take a bath, anybody wanna come?" he asked no one in particular.

"No" "Nope" "You go on ahead" they replied

"Be back before sun down Aang, dinner will be ready by then." Katara told him

"Okay" he called out over his shoulder.

* * *

 

He quickly took a bath, dried himself, and dressed up. After a mental debate, he opened and read Katara's diary.

"Don't you dare open Katara's diary! That is so wrong" he berated himself.

"Don't worry, no one will know. Besides, I'm her best friend, right? There's not supposed to be secrets between us."

"That's still wrong! It's Katara's diary! She has a right to keep secrets, everyone has."

"Whatever"

He opened her diary on a random page and instantly found an entry that praises him.

" _Dear diary, Aang's such a sweet kid! He gave me a necklace, he wove it himself. He said it's not supposed to replace my mom's necklace but just to make me smile. He's a great best friend."_

He read another entry.

" _Dear diary, Aang's already mastered the moves I taught him. He's very gifted, oh right, he is the Avatar after all."_

He continued reading. One entry in particular, caught his attention.

" _My dearest diary, today is such a beautiful day! I've always told you about the love I wish I had, right? The love I've eagerly awaited for, ever since Aunt Wu's prediction. The one about me marrying a powerful bender and a great romance… Now, I have to say that I think I've finally found it, the love I've been waiting for! I know he doesn't think of me the way I think of him, he treats me like the sister he never had. A sister to be cared for and protected, but that doesn't matter! Things will change, I know it, and he'll love me the way I love him. I really love—"_

He didn't finish reading the entry because he heard his friends calling him.

"AANG!" Zuko called out.

"Aang! Aang! Where are you?" Sokka sounded close by.

"Aang! Are you here?" Katara broke through the thick underbrush.

"H-hey Katara! Over here!" Aang waved frantically to his friend.

Katara spotted him and rushed over, "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Guys! I found him! We're by the stream" she yelled to the forest.

Moments later, Zuko and Sokka came crashing through the underbrush.

"Aang, you had us really worried!" Sokka yelled as he approached the two.

"Damn it. We thought Azula caught up to us and captured you" Zuko said as he came closer.

"Didn't I tell you to be back before sun down?" Katara asked him.

"Oh, uhm, I was meditating. I'm sorry, I forgot." Aang apologized as he scratched his head.

"Nah, it's okay. Let's go back to camp." Sokka placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Uncle and Toph were worried too. Besides, Toph wants to punch the living daylights out of you for not coming back. She's dead hungry." Zuko followed Sokka who already started to walk back.

"Come on, Aang" Katara pulled him along.

They trudged back to camp silently.

"Darn it, Twinkle toes! Where were you? We're starving here!" Toph sent a boulder flying to Aang's direction when the four entered the camp site.

Aang clasped his hands together then brought them apart swiftly, successfully splitting the boulder in two.

"Sorry Toph, I was meditating." Aang took a seat beside General Iroh.

Toph was about to throw another rock at him when the tea-loving general stopped her, "Now Toph, Aang was meditating, as an avatar, he has to keep a sound mind. Let us excuse him for this minor offense."

"Tch. Whatever" Toph shrugged.

* * *

 

Dinner went by uneventful and as Katara and Zuko took the dirty dishes to the stream, each proceeded to lie under the stars and sleep.

The next day, Aang awoke to the angry screams of Sokka "I told you to stay away from my sister, fire brat!"

"Look, what happened wasn't intentional! I didn't mean to touch Katara, I was asleep. I wasn't conscious of what I was doing" Zuko retorted.

Katara was blushing furiously as she screamed "THAT'S ENOUGH!" that stopped the guys from pummeling each other.

"Look, Sokka, what happened was unintentional. We didn't even know we were that close! You were still awake when we both went to sleep. We were at least 3 feet apart" Katara explained calmly.

"We might've moved closer together while we were asleep" Zuko reasoned.

"Tch. Yeah, right, as if I'll believe you." Sokka crossed his arms stubbornly.

Toph and Iroh were watching the fight as they ate the warmed leftovers from last night.

"Iroh, Toph, I'm going to the stream to practice water bending for a bit. I'll come back before lunch" he called out to them.

"Okay, Aang." Toph said as she sipped her tea.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Iroh asked

"Nah, I'll pick some nuts or berries along the way" Aang refused him.

"Okay, we'll be here to stop them in case it gets worse."

"Okay" Aang chirped and went off.

* * *

 

Aang didn't know what was going on, but what he did know was that Sokka was as furious as hell at Zuko, which wasn't odd because the two teenagers fight a lot. Katara was acting as the referee and she was also defending Zuko, seeing as Sokka can really be unreasonable.

When Aang reached the stream, he decided to read more of Katara's diary rather than practice his bending. So he sat atop a boulder and opened a random page of Katara's diary and started reading.

He returned to the camp site an hour later to see if the camp was destroyed yet. When he reached the edge of the clearing, he found that Toph and Iroh had left and the three teenagers had already reconciled and were laughing along happily. Aang was a little confused but happy none-the-less, it was a first that Zuko and Sokka reconciled in an hour. "They're probably laughing at a joke Sokka told," Aang thought.

Zuko was smiling as Katara hugged her brother, "Thanks, Sokka! Thank you so much for understanding!"

Sokka hugged her back and said, "Well, I am your big brother! It's my job to understand. That and many more like tease you, taunt you, argue with you, protect you and love you!" he beamed at her and as they separated, he turned on Zuko.

"You do know, of course, that I'll kill you if and when—"

"I hurt Katara. You'll hunt me down like an eagle hunts his prey. Yes, I know Sokka, you told me time and time again. And thanks again, Sokka" Zuko cut him off as he embraced Katara and kissed her.

"Eew! Can you guys not do that in front of me?" Sokka feigned puking and they laughed all together.

Aang ran off swiftly as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Now he knew what Katara meant by her last entry…

"… _I love him. He's a very powerful bender, just like what Aunt Wu predicted. He didn't even have to be the avatar. I never really thought it would be him, all this time. After all, we are the definition of opposites. I really, really love him…"_

Now he knew that Katara meant Zuko when she wrote,  _"I know Sokka doesn't like him much, but I hope he understands my decision…"_

How silly of him to think that Katara would think of him as more than a friend, as more than a little brother. Katara loved Zuko, not him.

" _ **The words she wrote about me were just praises and adoration as a friend, not a lover. I was a fool to think that she will ever love me."**_

He knelt down beside the river, tears consciously streaming down his face.

" _ **I am forever her best friend. Nothing more, nothing less…"**_

* * *

 

_**Diary** _

_**By: Bread** _

_I found her diary underneath a tree._   
_and started reading about me_   
_The words she'd written took me by surpise_   
_you'd never read them in her eyes._   
_They said that she had found the love she'd waited for._   
_Wouldn't you know it, she wouldn't show it._

_When she confronted with the writing there,_   
_simply pretended not to care._   
_I passed it off as just in keeping with_   
_her total disconcerting air_   
_and though she tried to hide_   
_the love that she denied,_   
_wouldn't you know it, she wouldn't show it._

_And as I go through my life, I will give to her my wife_   
_all the sweet things I can find._

_I found her diary underneath a tree._   
_and started reading about me._   
_The words began to stick and tears to flow._   
_Her meaning now was clear to see._   
_The love she'd waited for was someone else not me_   
_Wouldn't you know it, she wouldn't show it._

_and as I go through my life, I will wish for her his wife_   
_all the sweet things she can find_   
_all the sweet things they can find_


End file.
